Coffee
by Moon's Smile
Summary: Misaki hates coffee. – AU, Usui/Misaki –


**Hi there! Here's a little...erm, long one-shot I wrote. Enjoy~!**

**Be warned! Usui is sort of a creeper in this...but it's not bad! I think...Also, I apologize if anyone is OOC. I tried my best...  
**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Kaichou Wa Maid-sama! If I did, Misaki and Usui would already be married, with children...  
**

******On with the fic!  
**

* * *

Coffee

It was a small, quaint shop, named _The Caramel Café_, one that just automatically engulfed you with the sweet smell of vanilla melded with the sharp scent of coffee, a fragrance that was inviting, welcoming, and just heavenly. The actual coffee wasn't so bad, either.

It was one of her favorite places to go. It was cheap, something she was so grateful for, and it was nearby, and on the way to her work, the boring, horrible, work-loaded office she so strongly loathed.

She was a regular at _The Caramel Café_; she even knew the cashier well. She'd come in almost every morning (Some mornings she'd oversleep, but that _rarely_ happened.), buy a caramel latte, and sit in the very comfortable table-for-two in the corner, by the window, nicknamed "Misaki's Table" since no one else bothered to sit there. And then, she'd sit, enjoy her cup with leisure, and rush out the door after paying and shouting, "Keep the change!" And that was her morning in _The Caramel Café_.

Not many people were in the shop when Misaki arrived; she came rather early. Only one or two people were there, and it was pretty quiet. It was just another Monday, her least-favorite day of the week. She'd grabbed her usual seat and was sipping her latte nonchalantly, vibrant amber eyes staring at one of the many paintings hanging on the wooden walls.

And then, she _felt _something, something unusual, something unpleasant, and something very uncomfortable.

A raven head slowly turned around, trying to locate the source of that uncomfortable something. Nothing so unusual was behind her, just an elderly man drinking black coffee at a nearby table. That was it.

'_Strange,' _she thought, and turned back around. But that something wouldn't go away. Before long, frustration began to seep into her skull; she couldn't enjoy her coffee anymore. This time, she bobbed her head around with force, black eyebrows thinly creased, veins popping in her forehead.

Finally, she found the something.

It was a man, a man she failed to notice before. He was drinking out of a small white mug, and was sitting at a table in the far corner of the room, the corner opposite of hers. A shiver involuntarily skidded down her spine when she looked at the man.

He wasn't much older than she; in fact, he looked about her age. Blonde locks were settled on his head; they looked soft, and the early sun's rays reflected off them. Misaki assumed him to be tall, far taller than she, and his skin was tanner than hers. Emerald eyes pierced into her golden ones, and for a second, she shrunk in her seat, heat creeping up into her cheeks.

Misaki would be lying if she said he wasn't attractive. He was hot, even, almost like a male model, or something. Usually pale cheeks lit up in a bright red color. She jerked her head back around, back to facing the wall, and stared into the caramel-colored sweetness sitting on the table.

She was surprised, to say the least. She wasn't going to lie; she _did_ look at guys. But never in the way she had done the blonde-haired stranger. Actually, she hated men. She, her mother, and little sister had been abandoned by her father when she was young.

All things aside, why was that blonde-head _staring_ so _intently _and_ creepily_ at her?

She still felt his piercing gaze on her back. Unconsciously, she began squirming in her seat, fidgeting around with her coffee mug. Finally, she mustered up the courage to get up and walk to the cash register.

As she walked, she threw a glance at the stranger. His eyes were following her.

Okay, so this stranger was a _creeper_. She wanted to smack him across the face, but held back.

She reached the counter, and a familiar head of dark green hair smiled back at her.

"Done already, Misaki-san?" asked Subaru, glasses sparkling.

Misaki mustered up a smile. "Yeah. I think I'm gonna be late." She slipped out a crisp five dollar-bill from her trouser pocket and placed it on the wooden surface. "Keep the change."

Subaru adjusted her glasses with her forefinger. "You know, you should let me give you change at least once." A chuckle followed after.

"It's alright." Misaki waved her hand as she started walking back. "See ya' tomorrow!" Subaru waved back.

Misaki didn't miss the blonde stranger's eyes following every move of her body.

'_Pervert.'_

* * *

The next day, Misaki returned to _The Caramel Café_.

For some ludicrous reason, the slicing jade gaze of that blonde creeper was etched into her mind, and it wouldn't go away, no matter what she did. Why did he all the sudden one day just stare at her? She was freaked out, she knew, but still very curious. What had she done to make that stranger stare at her with such a, dare she say, _lustful _gaze?

Misaki shuddered at the thought. No, he wasn't really looking at her with lust, per say. It was more like _desire_. Okay, that wasn't any better. But, why was he looking at _her_? In her opinion, the waitresses of _The Caramel Café_ were far prettier than her. Misaki didn't think she was precisely anything so special.

Did that blonde man want to rape her? She bit her lip at the chance. She was trained in aikido, and she was quite good at it, if she did say so herself. She would be more than capable of protecting herself.

Plus, Misaki really didn't feel as if she was in _danger_. That strange man did give off a weird, eerie vibe, but it definitely wasn't anything threatening, or worth worrying about. However, she was pretty certain that she was uncomfortable in his presence. _Very_ uncomfortable. Actually, there was just something about him that made her want to smack him.

Misaki decided that it was better not to be so engrossed in her thoughts while walking the busy street. She'd almost bumped into five people. Finally, she made it to her favorite café. As she opened the door, only one thought floated in her mind.

'_I hope that blonde weirdo isn't he-'_

The first thing she saw was a head of blonde tresses.

'_Just my fuckin' luck…'_

There he was, in all his beautiful glory, sitting at the same table he was yesterday, sipping the same coffee he ordered yesterday, and staring at the same person he was yesterday.

Misaki sighed.

His gaze was stuck to her as she walked inside the cozy shop, and sat down at her normal table. Clenching her fists, Misaki forced herself not to look at him. It was even harder to not run over to him and punch his freakin' face.

She didn't really know why his staring bothered her so much. Maybe it was because that wasn't something a _normal_ person would do. That blonde stranger was definitely _not_ normal.

'_Could he be an alien…?'_

A familiar voice echoed in her ears.

"Misaki-san! The usual?" Subaru yelled from across the room. Giving a wave, Misaki nodded.

"Yes, please!"

Slowly and uncertainly, Misaki snuck a glance at the stranger from over her shoulder. Stranger wasn't really a good nickname for him. No, it wasn't…Blondie was better. Yeah, Blondie was good for him.

She shot him a fiery glare, a glare that could send a wrestler running to his mommy. If looks could kill, Blondie would drop dead, right then and there. She wanted her gaze to shoot daggers into him.

And what he did next could've made Misaki have a heart-attack, in anger, in shock, in horror, and, perhaps, complete and utter delight.

He _smirked_ at her, a little sly and coy smile quirking at the edges of his lips. Emerald eyes danced in what she would describe as _amusement_.

Misaki slammed her head on the table. Hard. Ebony locks splayed about her head on the wooden surface.

Coincidently, Subaru decided to arrive at that moment with Misaki's usual caramel latte.

"Misaki-san? Are you alright?!"

An almost inaudible mutter came as her reply.

"I'm perfectly fine…"

'_Just wonderful…'_

For some reason, she felt as if Blondie's smirk widened.

'_Freakin' pervert…'_

* * *

The next morning, Blondie was yet again staring at the over-worked ebony-haired overly-frustrated female.

Misaki shot him the mother of all glares. It was…menacing, for lack of the better word.

She was sure there was a dark, gloomy, freaky, and oh so frightening aura engulfing her. Other people looked at her like she was some ghost. People were so quick to judge.

She stomped angrily, uncomfortably, and irritably to the counter, where Subaru's glasses were shining.

"Tired this morning?" the green-haired waitress asked.

Misaki slammed a five dollar-bill on the counter and abruptly swiveled around on the heels of her worn-out shoes, and she muttered, "No…just _annoyed_." She rolled out the syllables of the 'a' word.

Blondie's eyebrows shots up, to the point where they were shielded by thick bangs. Lips tugged ever-so-slightly upwards, emeralds dancing in amusement.

Misaki wanted to kick his ass.

Whatever little patience she had was thinning out _dangerously_ quickly.

Without thinking, she marched across the room, to Blondie's table, with clenched fists, twitching jaw, furrowed brow, and burning amber orbs smothered in smoldering heat.

Blondie's eyes brightened; she could've sworn he looked _excited._

She slammed a palm on his table, for good measure. She needed to look as threatening as she could. "Excuse me, _sir_," she hissed. Snakes came into her mind.

His pupils jumped to the hand resting so close to his coffee cup, and then they landed back on her fiery eyes.

"Yes?"

His voice wasn't what she expected it to be. She expected it to be…high-pitched and completely _irritating_. Instead, it was smooth, low, manly, and husky.

Heat crawled onto her cheeks.

Resolve escaped her for a split second. "Uhh, I…" Then, it returned. "I would really _appreciate_ it if you would stop _staring_ at me so damn _creepily_!" She wanted to say more, but thought she was content with just that.

She was sweating with all her fury. She was even panting.

It was completely silent for a few long moments. Neither said anything, just glaring into each other's eyes. Well, his was more of a bored, blank stare.

She blinked. He blinked.

Time on the clock ticked by.

Tick…

Tock…

And then…

"No."

Misaki almost fainted.

* * *

The raven-haired woman trudged into her tidy apartment slackly, slowly, and tiredly, all the while muttering, "I'm so tired," after every step she took. She collapsed on the couch that looked so inviting, like it was seducing her.

That blonde-haired alien wouldn't leave her mind the whole time at work. Yes, she decided he was an alien. She couldn't focus on her paperwork, couldn't focus on anything but _him_, his blonde locks, shimmering jade eyes, creepy deadpan expression, the way he refused her so…_naturally_ at the café that morning.

She was _so_ irritated. _So very irritated_.

She grabbed a cushion and slammed it over her face; she growled into the fabric. Why wouldn't he leave her alone?! He had refused (so _bluntly_) to stop staring at her. She was creeped out!

And then, her doorbell rang.

Groaning, Misaki lifted herself off her couch and padded to the front door. Who _dared_ to disturb her while she was resting? Her eyes were half-lidded, in tiredness, and in a menacing glare.

She slammed the door open; a cheerful looking, pretty redhead dressed in a delivery man uniform was standing in the doorway. Misaki almost squinted from looking at her bright, _bright_ smile.

"Delivery for Ayuzawa Misaki!" she (squealed) yelled, jerking the small brown box into Misaki. Redhead then took out a clipboard with a pen. She shoved those into Misaki's hands as well.

As Misaki signed the papers, she asked, "Who's this from?" Her voice was dripping in curiosity.

The redhead smiled wider, winked, and put a finger to her lips. "It's a secret."

The ravenhead glared at the delivery woman. As soon as she handed the papers back, the redhead was gone in a flash, shouting, "Bye bye, Misa-chan!" Her boisterous voiced echoed in the hallway.

Sighing, Misaki grabbed a knife from the kitchen and tore open the small package. For some reason, she couldn't think of a single person who would bother to send her a package. Obviously, whoever sent it wanted their identity to be hidden; she wouldn't get any answers out of the ginger. Was it her mother, or sister Suzuna? But why would they keep it a secret? It was so strange.

Shrugging, Misaki dug her hands through the bubble wrap and foam; underneath the mass came out a…box of coffee.

A black eyebrow rose elegantly, slowly. Her mouth dropped open slightly as she inspected the (offending) object.

'_What the hell…? Coffee…?'_

Misaki was beyond bewildered. _Beyond._

It was an average sized box, shaped like a cylinder; however, it was one of the most expensive brands of coffee in the world.

Okay, who the _hell_ would send Misaki coffee? One thing she did know what that whoever sent this was _not_ right in the head.

She continued eying the strange item, fiddling around with it, twirling it around within her fingertips. And then, she saw it.

On the bottom of the cylinder was a…message, hand-written by someone. It was the crazy person who sent her the coffee.

Misaki's eyes got narrower and narrower as she read the message.

"_Just a little gift. I know you like coffee." _

The hand-writing was so neat; she was envious.

But she was more pissed off, freaked out, and straight-up annoyed to even care.

"What the _hell_?" was all she could say.

Okay, this person was a _serious_ wacko. How did they know that she liked coffee? How did they know her address? How did they even know _her_?! And the fact that they were hiding their identity made Misaki all the more suspicious.

Should she go to the police? No, the person didn't actually do her any harm, unless they poisoned the coffee, or something. But the box was sealed. Still, she wouldn't drink the coffee. She couldn't be too careful, could she?

After sighing for the millionth time, Misaki decided to leave the mysterious coffee on her kitchen counter and not pay any heed to it. Sure, it was weird, but it was nothing worth worrying about.

And then, she went to take a nap.

* * *

The next morning, Misaki returned to _The Caramel Café_. However, this time, she wasn't alone.

Accompanying the annoyed female were her two best friends, Hanazono Sakura and Kaga Shizuko.

"Ooh, this shop is so cute!" the pink-haired girl exclaimed, clapping her hands, eyes sparkling. And she was supposed to be twenty-two years old…

Shizuko adjusted her glasses. "It is a rather comfortable shop." Nodding, Misaki led her two friends to her usual table. She stole a chair from a neighboring table so Sakura could sit on it.

Immediately after sitting down, Sakura grabbed the menu. "What do you usually have here, Misaki?" Misaki gestured to Subaru, and the green-haired woman was next to their table in a flash.

"The caramel latte," the over-worked woman replied. "It's really good." Sakura's eyes brightened.

"I'll have that too!" she yelled.

With a lazy expression, Shizuko added, "I'll just have a black coffee." Scribbling down the order, Subaru smiled and walked away.

A certain pair of amber eyes was scanning the room for a _certain_ blonde-haired creeper. The level of anxiety inside of Misaki rose tenfold with every passing second. Her jaw twitched.

"So," Shizuko droned, "Where is this 'blonde-haired alien' you told us about?"

Discreetly, Misaki pointed to the alien's direction; Shizuko and Sakura's eyes jumped to him.

Sakura gasped in delight, and in sheer excitement.

"That's _him_?!" she squealed, fidgeting around in her seat like a smitten high school girl. "He's gorgeous!" Her smile almost blinded Misaki.

Dark-rimmed glasses shimmered. "He is rather attractive," Shizuko consulted, eying the blonde man warily. Misaki shrunk in her seat, face flushed. He was _still_ staring at her.

"He doesn't seem as creepy as you described him to be, Misaki," chimed Sakura, her eyes glued to the blonde hottie. Misaki noticed that Blondie's stare toned down several notches; his gaze wasn't desire-filled. His lips were tugged upwards in a slight smirk, and his emerald pools were swirling with merriment. His gaze was…_smug_. Almost sly.

She wanted to slap him. _So badly_.

"Yes," Shizuko started, "He doesn't seem like a threat. So what about him has you so worked up, Misaki-san?"

Groaning, Misaki answered, "I don't even know myself."

She slammed her head on the table, repeatedly. Hard.

"Ehh? Misaki! Don't do that!" Sakura's hand curled into her friend's long black tresses and pulled her head up from the table.

Misaki spared another look at Blondie. His smirk was wide, wider than she had ever seen it. It was etched onto his face in jolly; nonchalantly, he brought the rim of his coffee cup to his lips and took a sip, all the while watching her suffering. There was no mistaking it; he was down-right _entertained_.

"I _hate_ blonde people." And she smacked her head on the table again.

* * *

Later that day, Sakura and Shizuko went back to Misaki's apartment, to catch up.

"Sorry about the mess, guys," Misaki apologized, hands at work trying to tidy up the small apartment.

Sakura waved her hand. "It's alright!" Shizuko nodded. All three women plopped down on the couch.

"So, how's Kuuga, Sakura?" Misaki propped in curiosity. Instantly, a huge smile split Sakura's face in half. Her cheeks flushed in red, and pink eyes glimmered.

"He's great!" she shouted in happiness. "We've been getting along so well! He even took me out to the movies the other day!" Misaki spared a small smile.

"That's great," she said. She was truly happy for her friend.

But she should've expected this coming.

Shizuko pushed up her glasses with her forefinger. "Misaki-san, don't you think you should try and find a guy for yourself?" Inwardly, Misaki groaned, and rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Shizuko…" she drawled.

With a softer expression playing on her features, Sakura piped, "It's true, Misaki. When was the last time you had a relationship, anyway?" In embarrassment, Misaki jerked her head away from them, to avoid eye contact.

"Umm…" she mumbled. "Never." The word was incoherent, but Shizuko caught it.

"Exactly." Misaki glared.

Gently, Sakura placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "You should really focus on yourself, for once. You're always so busy, and hard-working. Take it easy, will you?" Sighing in defeat, Misaki leaned back and engulfed herself in throw pillows.

Right then, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Sakura cheered, skipping all the way to the front door. A few seconds later, she skidded back to the couch. "Misaki! It's a red-haired delivery woman! You got a package!"

Misaki lurched upwards from the couch in shock. "What?!"

She ran to the front door with amazing speed.

Like Sakura had said, the redhead from the day before was standing in the doorway, the same annoying smile plastered on her face.

"Delivery!" she bellowed, stuffing the package in Misaki's hands. The redhead then stood there motionlessly, smiling widely. Misaki was waiting for the clipboard and pen so she could sign, but they never came.

"Erm…" Misaki started awkwardly. "Don't I need to sign?" Enthusiastically, the delivery woman shook her head back and forth, crimson curls bobbing about her face.

"You know," the ginger started, "If you want to reply to any of the messages, just give me your reply on a slip of paper!"

'_Wait, how does sh-'_

And then, she ran away.

Dumbfounded, Misaki shut the door, padded to the kitchen to get the coffee box she received the day before, and walked back to her friends.

"Who's it from?" Shizuko asked curiously. Misaki's shoulders slumped.

"I don't even know…" She placed both items on the coffee table. With a knife, she dug into the new package.

"Ehh? Really?" asked Sakura. Misaki nodded. "What's with the coffee box?" Misaki just shrugged.

Out from the new box came out…more coffee.

Misaki slammed a palm on her forehead.

Sakura and Shizuko sat there weirdly.

"Coffee…?" Shizuko deadpanned, fixing her glasses.

"Why…?" Sakura asked incredulously.

It was the same exact brand as the previous one: expensive. Misaki spun it around and looked on the bottom of the cylinder. Just as she had expected, there was an elegantly written message scrawled there, the same hand writing on the other box. But this message was different.

"_More coffee. You'd better be drinking this stuff; it wasn't cheap." _

Misaki strangled the coffee box, imagining it was the person who sent it to her.

"I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna KILL HIM!"

"Misaki! Calm down!" Sakura snatched the discombobulated coffee box from Misaki's torturing hands, and grabbed the one on the table as well. She read both messages, and then asked, "You have no idea who sent these?" Misaki shook her head.

"No…" she groaned, rubbing her temples. "I got that one yesterday…" She ducked her head. Shizuko analyzed both coffee boxes.

"Well, this is peculiar." Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Well," the pink-haired girl cheered, "why don't we make some coffee?!" Misaki bolted upright.

"NO!" she screeched. "What if they're poisoned?! Or…maybe there's a bomb in each of them!" Misaki stood in a position ready to attack.

Shizuko sighed. "The boxes are _sealed_, Misaki-san."

"You can never be too careful!" Misaki grabbed both boxes and tossed them back into the kitchen.

Snickering, Shizuko elated, "Well, you have a blonde man staring at you in a café, and a mysterious person sending you coffee. You're quite the mess, aren't you?"

Misaki slammed a pillow onto her face and growled.

"_Yes!_"

Sakura and Shizuko sighed.

* * *

For the next few days, Misaki kept receiving the coffee boxes, one after the other. And she didn't open any of them. She just kept them on her kitchen table. She sat motionlessly on the chair, staring at the offending items.

The messages got weirder and weirder.

"_Just a gift. I know you like coffee." _

"_More coffee. You'd better be drinking this stuff; it wasn't cheap." _

"_Another box. How are you today? *smiley face*"_

"_It's a beautiful day, isn't it? I hope you enjoy the coffee~!" _

"_You're really mean~!"_

"_It'd really be nice if you replied to even one of my messages." _

Misaki felt a sense of bitterness from the latest message.

This dude was _weird._ She'd deciphered from the hand-writing that this person was a man.

She scraped her chair back and retrieved a blank piece of paper and a pen. Furiously, she scribbled on the small paper.

"_You're annoying. Just who are you?" _

The doorbell rang.

"Ahh, just on time."

Misaki slammed open the front door; the familiar smile of the redhead was gleaming back at her. She'd learned her name was Erika.

Misaki snatched the small brown box from Erika's hands and shoved the piece of paper containing her reply into the redhead. If possible, Erika's smile brightened even more.

"You actually replied!" she squealed in delight.

Misaki had a deadpan expression. "Yes." And she shut the door as Erika skedaddled away in bliss.

Misaki tore open the box and out came a familiar brand of coffee. But, to her utter shock, there wasn't a message scribbled on the bottom.

Something inside of her dropped. Wait…was she actually _eager_ for his message? She smacked her head.

'_Stupid Misaki! What are you thinking?!'_

Still, she couldn't help but feel…disappointed.

She stared at the many coffee boxes on the table in front of her. Her face fell. Raven eyebrows furrowed; her jaw twitched.

'_I hate him.'_

* * *

Tuesday morning came. Misaki returned to _The Caramel Café._

This time, she didn't go straight to "Misaki's Table". Instead, she stomped all the way to the table in another corner, where the blonde alien was sitting leisurely, drinking his usual coffee.

"Alright!" Misaki yelled, slamming both palms in front of Blondie. Blondie's eyebrows shot up; his tresses even flew back from the force of Misaki's hands.

"Yes~?" he sang in entertainment. A coy smile was playing on his lips.

Her face heated up in red. His emerald eyes were swimming in delight.

She asked it clearly, menacingly, angrily, enunciating and pronouncing every word, every syllable with clarity.

"Who," a pause, "_are_ you?"

Silence followed soon after. Deadly, pregnant silence. Misaki felt compressed in it.

Her fists clenched, nails biting into her skin. She stared with ferocity right at him, right into his eyes; he was staring back with as much deviousness as she had fire and fury.

No one said a word.

It seemed as if the world stopped about them. But, she still felt the erratic beating of her heart, and the ticking of the clock. Fleeting moments passed effortlessly by.

His smirk widened sneakily.

"Just your stalker."

Luckily, Subaru was there to catch Misaki before her head hit the ground.

'_FUCKIN' PERVERT! I HATE HIM!'_

* * *

Later that day, Misaki was exhausted.

She kept staring at the coffee cylinders in her kitchen.

Right on time, her doorbell rang.

Erika was there, with a new small cardboard box. She handed it to Misaki. Her smile seemed a little more enthusiastic today, if that was even possible. Misaki didn't know what it was, but she seemed cheerier.

"Enjoy~!" she sang and skittered away.

With her usual sigh, Misaki opened up the box. She seemed…upset; she didn't know why. Maybe because earlier she fainted in the coffee shop because of that freakin' blonde-haired alien. Gosh, he irked her to no end.

The usual brand of coffee appeared from the box.

Misaki turned it upside down, to see the message from the stranger.

Her eyes widened like saucers.

Her jaw dropped to the ground.

"_Just your stalker."_

And then, she fainted.

* * *

The next morning, Misaki marched like a monster over to Blondie's table. A deadly, dark, heated aura engulfed the very irritated raven-haired woman.

"How did I not realize this before?!" she kept barking to herself.

And when she reached the table, an accusing finger stuck its way into Blondie's face. He wasn't the slightest bit surprised; he had that same sly smirk and amused eyes. God, she couldn't _stand_ him!

"IT WAS _YOU_!"

Everyone in the café's attention was now on the fuming female.

Timidly, Subaru asked, "Misaki-san? Are you alright?"

Misaki feigned a smile, and exclaimed, "I'm _fine_!" And she turned back to the alien, back to her angry expression.

He was…snickering. Chuckling. _Laughing._

_How dare he?!_

"Why are you LAUGHING?!" she screeched, finger waggling. His snickers increased, smooth, husky, and devious in her ears.

Her face was crimson, but with both anger and embarrassment.

Lemony eyes were dyed with red, blistering fury. She was _infuriated_.

He kept snickering quietly, head ducked, blonde bangs curtaining lovely, intoxicating jade eyes.

When he didn't give her an answer, she kept bellowing.

"You're the one who sent me all those coffee boxes, with those weird messages!"

He rose from his seat. Misaki would've commented on how _nicely_ he was dressed, but she was too mad to care at that moment.

He stood now, and he looked directly down at her. He was tall, _much_ taller than she. He had a lean, strong build.

If she wasn't so angry, she'd admit that she was damn-_right_ attracted to him.

A much softer expression danced in his eyes; his lips were lightly twisted upwards, in a smile, a genuine, joyous, _beautiful_ grin.

Some of Misaki's anger faltered. Her finger dropped, and she gulped.

"Yes," Blondie began softly, in a low, curt, flowing tone, "I sent you that coffee. And no, it's not poisoned."

For a second, Misaki was at a loss for words. She sputtered, all with a faint blush painted on her pale cheeks.

Regaining her composure, she asked, matter of factly, "Why? Why did you send me all that coffee? Why were you staring at me all those days?" It felt good to get those questions out. They'd been eating at her mind for so long.

His deep, throaty chuckles made her blush darken. "Because…" He trailed off, bending down slightly, taking her hand in his. His lips delicately brushed the soft skin of the back of her hand.

Her blush reached new levels. She squealed so uncharacteristically. It made her sick.

He continued lowly, "You're interesting." That was his simple statement.

She jerked, but didn't let go of his hand. "Ehh?! What kind of reason is that?! That w-won't do!" She mentally cursed herself for stuttering. "Y-you're so _weird_!"

He smirked, that oh so beautiful smirk of his.

"That's because I'm an alien."

Misaki almost fainted. Almost.

'_He _is_ an alien!_'

Subaru caught her before she could fall back.

The green-haired bespectacled woman was enjoying the scene, _very_ much. Misaki thought she wanted a tub of popcorn, or something.

Standing back upright, and yanking her hand from his, she stubbornly looked out the window, at the citizens passing by, with creased eyebrows, bright red cheeks, and a frown.

She heard him snicker, again. "You're so cute when you pout like that."

She bobbed her head towards him, ebony locks flying about her head. Her blush deepened.

"You don't even _know_ me!" she screamed exasperatedly.

"Then let's get to know each other." His devious smirk was back. "Friday night. Central Park. Eight P.M. sharp. Don't be late." With hands stuffed into his pockets, he walked passed her to the door, with an air about him that screamed victory.

Misaki swiveled around on her heels. She was beyond bewildered. Beyond.

"Ehh? Wait!" His hand paused midway from opening the door.

"Yes?" he sang in jolly.

She paused in nervousness. She was even more irritated. Fiddling with her fingers and avoiding eye contact, she finally asked him the question that was swallowing her heart for so many days.

"What's…what's your name?"

Emerald eyes shined in happiness.

"Usui. Usui Takumi."

And then he was gone.

Misaki's amber eyes were glued to the spot he'd just been standing at. Her eyes were wide, lips gently parted. Her brain was in a jumble of thoughts.

Subaru's happy voice broke her out of her reverie.

"Misaki-san has a date!" She clapped the perplexed black-haired woman's back in joy.

Misaki glared at the door. The heat in her cheeks wouldn't die down.

"I _hate _coffee."

* * *

**I hope you liked it! This idea hit me the other day and I was like, "Okay, I HAVE to write this." **

**Was it good? Bad? Awesome? Terrible? Tell me your thoughts in a review! I'm eager for feedback. Also, I may even do a sequel to this, with their date, depending on what you guys say...**

** Review~! :D**


End file.
